This invention relates in general to cleaning apparatus and deals more particularly with an improved mobile carpet cleaning unit. A unit of the aforedescribed type generally includes a cleaning machine mounted in a motor vehicle and has long flexible vacuum and cleaning solution hoses which are connected to the cleaning machine and extend from the vehicle and which are brought into a building through an open door or window. If the apparatus is electrically operated a long electrical supply cord is usually included which is also brought into the building to connect the apparatus to an electrical outlet within the building. Heretofore, it has been the general practice to bring the cleaning hoses and electrical supply cord into the building through an open door or window however, this arrangement is not entirely satisfactory, because it results in heat loss from the building in cold weather and reduction in the efficiency of building air conditioning equipment in warm weather. Insects may also enter the building through the open door or window which must remain open for a prolong period while the cleaning operation is performed. The present invention is concerned with the aforesaid problems.